Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a board and a light source module including the same.
In general, when lengths of light source modules are increased by a predetermined length or more, lengths of flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) used in light source modules for automotive electronics may also be increased. In this case, a surface mounting technology (SMT) process may not be performed a single time due to limitation of sizes, for example, at maximum 500 mm, able to allow for SMT process in SMT equipment. Thus, SMT process should be performed by dividing FPCBs into two parts, and a process of re-connecting the divided parts to each other should be additionally carried out.
Processes of connecting FPCBs may be performed in a scheme in which two divided parts are safely mounted on jigs for hand soldering, respectively, and separate jumper FPCBs are attached to connecting parts to connect the divided parts through manually-performed soldering.
Such hand soldering may cause an occurrence of defects in solders such as short circuits, a lack of lead, and the like, and manufacturing costs and process times may be increased. Furthermore, defect rates may be increased to deteriorate product reliability.